It is often necessary at construction sites, emergency locations, plants, etc. to run utility lines supplying water, steam, electricity, gas, etc. across roadways between the source of the utility and the site where the utility is used. Although the utility lines effectively transport the utility across the roadway, vehicles rolling over the utility lines can damage and in some cases rupture or break the utility lines leading to interruptions in the utility. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a cover system that could be positioned over the utility lines that would provide a ramp structure over the utility lines to support the wheels of crossing vehicles without bearing upon the utility lines and provide a protected passageway through which the utility lines could be routed. Because the ramp structure is susceptible of moving back and forth when rolled over by vehicles, it would be a further benefit to have a ramp structure including a protected passageway through which the utility lines could be routed that included a resilient protective shield that, in use, was positioned between the utility line and the roadway to protect the utility line from abrasive rubbing contact with the roadway surface.